1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to metal working and more particularly to a method for assembling that includes disassembling by destroying a temporary connector to create a hole for a permanent separate fastener for temporarily fastening two adjacent workpieces.
2. Description of Related Art
The fuselage of an airplane is constructed from a number of individual panels that are fastened to a frame by a plurality of rivets. Temporary fasteners are typically installed into adjacent parts to insure that the workpieces do not become separated during the installation of the permanent rivets. The temporary fasteners are eventually removed and replaced with a permanent rivet.
Some areas of the aircraft are not fully accessible, thereby requiring the use of a blind rivet which can be installed from only one side of a workpiece. Temporary blind fasteners typically contain a shank which extends through a hole drilled through the workpieces. The shank has a head which prevents the fastener from falling into the “blind” side of the assembly. The fastener also contains a pull stem which has a stem head located at the blind end of the shank. The stem head is pulled through the shank to expand the shank and secure the fastener to the workpieces. The temporary fastener is eventually removed by drilling through the head and the shank with a drill of the proper diameter for the shank of the permanent rivet to be installed.
It has been found that drilling temporary blind fasteners of the prior art may create splinters and portions of the head that can scratch the surface of the outer workpiece. Additionally, although the head and enlarged shank end prevent the fastener from falling out of the hole, it has been found that the shank may rotate with the drill bit before the head is totally drilled out, preventing further penetration of the drill. Also the rotation of the shank and head remnants spins the splinters and drill chips to further scratch the surface of the workpiece. It would therefore be desirable to provide a temporary fastener that is easy to remove and does not create scratches on the workpiece surfaces.